


Of Books and Kisses

by RebelMage



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMage/pseuds/RebelMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a cold night, and Glinda wants to get Elphaba back to their bed to get warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder how long I'll be able to keep up these daily Gelphie shorts...  
> Anyway, I asked Anjel what to write today, and she told me 'cuddles'. I may not have followed her exact instructions.

Elphaba’s sitting in the comfy chair, engrossed in another one of her books. She can hear the winds howling outside, but the book is too interesting to care about the cold. Glinda’s already retired to bed, but Elphaba wanted to read one more chapter. That chapter’s become another chapter, and another, and basically the rest of the book. To Elphaba, there’s nothing like the feeling of turning the pages, absorbing the knowledge written on the pages. Books are miraculous things, really. Glinda, however, doesn’t seem to share that bibliophily.

‘Elphie, I’m cold,’ she says as she stands in the doorway to their bedroom. ‘Won’t you come and join me?’

Elphaba looks up from her book with a slight frown. ‘I’m in the middle of a particularly interesting part. Would you mind if I continued reading for a bit?’

The blonde girl crossly walks over to her lover. ‘You promised me you’d just read one chapter before joining me. It’s been more than an hour, and I can’t sleep without you there. Besides, I’m way more interesting than some silly book.’ Glinda makes a point of tossing her hair back at that last sentence, but Elphaba’s already reading again.

‘Just a moment, my sweet.’ A soft smile appears on Elphaba’s face, but she doesn’t feel like indulging Glinda quite yet.

‘No, I’m not waiting another moment.’ She snatches the book from Elphaba’s hands. She wants to just throw it somewhere, but, because she knows how much Elphaba values her books, she gently lays it down on a table. She then bends over the sitting figure of the green girl, her hands on the armrests of the chair, their faces intimately close. Elphaba’s annoyed for a little while, but that annoyance is soon forgotten as she looks at Glinda’s face. ‘It’s _my_ time now.’

Glinda brushes Elphaba’s lips with her thumb, and soon follows with her mouth. The kiss is soft and tender, and it doesn’t last very long. As Glinda pulls away again, Elphaba wants to pull her back, but Glinda places one finger on the dark green lips. ‘Not here, my love. I told you to come with me.’ Smiling, she helps Elphaba, who is too mesmerised to object, back to their room.

Even before they reach the bed, Glinda’s kissing Elphaba again, too impatient to wait those few seconds. She pushes her against the wall, her hands tangled in the long, black hair. One of Elphaba’s hand is holding on to Glinda’s curls, pulling her closer, the other is freely roaming the blonde’s body. Their kissing becomes wilder, more desperate. Glinda then pulls Elphaba back, and they end up tumbling clumsily onto the bed. They’re still out of breath, their lips dark from their previous pursuits, but they can’t help but laugh.

‘Well, I got you back here,’ Glinda half-whispers, for she doesn’t fully trust her own voice at the moment.

‘And what were you planning to do once you got me here?’ Elphaba flashes a mischievous smile.

‘ _You_.’ Glinda rushes forward to join their lips in another kiss, tender yet just as intense as before.

After a short while, Elphaba pulls away. ‘My, miss Glinda, that’s _very_ inappropriate of you.’ She finishes those words with another kiss, and another, and she does indeed find Glinda more interesting than any book.

 


End file.
